


Suns for Eyes and the Galaxy for Your Heart

by 7Threes



Series: Red Oceans and Black Skies [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: "If you were to die tomorrow, what would you like to do today?"





	Suns for Eyes and the Galaxy for Your Heart

 

> **-6 MONTHS AGO-**

It was sunny, _perfect_ and the sky was beginning to fall below the trees. The hues of light were truly a show, and sitting outside Kamii on a day like this seemed fitting. Neither thought it wise to waste it being inside, so they sat in each other's company and spoke little nothings and giggled at them too.

“It's good to get out like this, Kaneki. You've been looking a bit pale lately.”

Hide commented with a smile that just warmed Kaneki’s insides.

“I guess so.”

He replied at a loss of words. Kaneki was happy, so he felt he didn't need to think too much. Just take in this moment where their hands almost, but not quite, touched.

“Kaneki. If you were to die tomorrow, what would you like to do today?”

Hide asked. Hide was someone of ‘ _ifs_ ’ and ‘ _whens_ ’, those are just how his questions are. But this question was a little bit different than most times.

_I would tell you that I love you._ He thought. _I would want to kiss you goodbye._ But he doesn't say it, instead he rubs his chin and replies.

“I don't know.”

Hide smirked at him, Kaneki not knowing what was so funny.

* * *

 

 

> **-2 MONTHS AGO-**

Kaneki was just going for a normal checkup and whatnot. No big deal. So he _thought_.

Doctor Kano furrowed his brows looking at x-rays and frowning.

“We’re going to have to take more tests to confirm something.”

* * *

 

 

> **-1 MONTH AGO-**

Kano came in with the results.

Kaneki had osteosarcoma, a rare bone cancer. It's already spread to his whole body, the best hope for him is chemotherapy.

* * *

 

 

> **-NOW-**

Hide walked into the room, smelling strongly like sterile needles and still air. The curtains were drawn back and the sun was pouring it's light over a dying body; _Kaneki_.

“Kaneki… I brought you something.”

Hide softly said, soft smile, soft eyes.

Hide always came to visit him in the hospital, rainy day, nice day, or even the last day. Maybe because Hide knew it pretty soon would be the last. Hide wanted to be there for Kaneki, so Kaneki could go peacefully.

Kaneki couldn't quite find the strength to reply coherently, so he exhaled in response. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

Hide walked over to the side of his bed, hiding something behind his back. _What's the big deal?_ Kaneki thought to himself.

“Kaneki, I've had something to say to you for a very, very long time…”

Hide nervously panned his eyes to the side.

“And because I'm afraid of not telling you before…”

_What?_ Kaneki thought.

“But… Kaneki…”

Spill it already. He wished he could chuckle but even that hurt and tore him to shreds.

“I… I love you.”

Hide finished.

"You're my everything in the world, and I can't just... This is... I can't stand seeing you like this. I'm sorry, I'm so damn _sorry_ , Kaneki. I'm-"

" _Hide_."

Kaneki's burning eyes widened in surprise, wishing so much that right now he could live through this. He prayed to whatever god there was that he could stay on this Earth.

Then Hide took out the flowers from behind his back.

Spider lilies.

“Hide… I…”

Kaneki tried.

“No. Don't waste your breath. I already know.”

Hide gives Kaneki a bittersweet smile, and the flowers, softly held within pale and scaly palms.

"Let me talk, dammit."

Kaneki frowned.

"I know any second could be my last and I need to say this before that happens."

"Say what?"

Hide asked, not really thinking.

"I love you, Hide. You're _my_ everything."

"Then it looks like we're going to have to compete for whose who's everything."

Hide’s eyes smiled brightly like the sun, but Hide simply was everything; the galaxy, the universe; Kaneki’s everything. Chuckling together, even if it hurt just to rest his eyes, or even to breathe.

Hide grabbed Kaneki's hand and gave it a squeeze. _Oh god, I don't want to go. Why does this have to happen._

"If you knew all along... Why tell me now?"

Kaneki struggled out.

"it's because I was afraid of it would happen so fast, that we couldn't cherish it. Now that you've..."

Hide paused.

"Hide, I know that I have cancer. I know that I probably won't make it out alive."

Kaneki firmly spoke, but actually it hurt inside to even act. It hurt to fake and be true, so what could he do?

"Kaneki, you might be on terms with it... But I'm not."

Tears welled in Hide's eyes; it's been ages since he's seen Hide cry. Hide isn't a crier. Kaneki wished he could wipe away the tears, but his damn gangrenous arms neglected movement.

"And I can't be your everything when everything about me is dying."

Kaneki looked down to his scale-like feet. It's been ages ago since all his hair fell out, and the rest of his body is dying. It's rather difficult to hear and think and taste and smell. He wish he could smell Hide, bury himself in him, but he can't move.

"No matter what happens Kaneki, I'll always see you as my everything."

Hide said.

"But you're _my_ everything."

Kaneki retorted.

"Right. Well you're everything and beyond."

Hide smiled.

He wished he could stare forever into the brightness of Hide’s eyes, but this time another brightness took him.

 

"You know I can't win that."

Kaneki muttered.

 

"You don't have to."

Hide said.

"You already have won."

 

"How?"

Kaneki asked.

 

"We both win because we have each other."

 

......

.....

....

...

..

.

 

Then the flowers fell to the floor.


End file.
